Sólo una molestia
by Mii Aleacim
Summary: One-Shot de como Sucrette rechaza cruelmente a Ken...


Estos últimos meses habia estado muy extraño...el acostumbra a acosarme ...y acosarme...y acosarme sin parar...sin dejar de decir lo mucho que me ama...que estamos destinados...que soy el amor de su vida y blah blah blah...pero...estos últimos meses han sido diferentes...siempre me esta esquivando...es...es extraño no tenerlo detrás de mi como un perrito faldero... gracias a Dios...parece que se ha acabado...se acerca el 14 de febrero y talvez... sólo tal vez...se haya enamorado de otra chica y por fin esta vez no me espere una gran,penosa,empalagosa y asquerosa sorpresa super hiper mega cursi!

Ya me estaba hartando de tanta cursilería,trato de ser buena y no herirlo pero...ya me dan ganas de vomitar! Sólo queda esperar a mañana para ver si me seguirá acosando o... finalmente se ha enamorado de otra chica!

Al día siguiente...

Ok... acabo de llegar al Instituto y no lo he visto...hasta ahora voy bien... revisaré mi casillero...muy bien...acabo de revisarlo y nada de explosivos de amor ni cartas ni nada...entro al aula de Ciencias...esta sentado al fondo del aula...parece perdido en sus pensamientos...me siento en mi lugar...nada en mi pupitre!...

Horas más tarde...

Han pasado horas...y nada...creo...creo... creo que soy libre!wuuujuuuuuu!...ahora debo irme rápido antes de cruzarmelo o algo...

apresuradamente intento salir del Instituto...no me fue muy difícil ya que por alguna razón se encontraba desierto...estoy a punto de salir pero...espera...esa es Iris?

-Hola Su! Ya te vas?-se esta poniendo nerviosa?

-Sip...estoy algo apresurada jeje-intento escapar

-oh no espera! Quisiera mostrarte algo antes de que te vayas-me toma del brazo

-Es muy importante? Mi vida tranquila depende de irme ahora...-intento soltarme pero me sujeta más fuerte...

-Enserio es importante Su-me mira suplicante

-ehhh...-miro para todos lados para asegurarme que no hay moros en la costa-aarg esta bien vamos...-Iris me lleva hacia el sótano

-Iris...esta todo obscuro... un momento...en que cosas andas metida? ?

-En nada malo... sólo sígueme...

-ashhh...esta bien...auch! Que esto?-las luces se encienden de golpe

-Sorpresa!-Que están haciendo todas mis compañeras aqui!? Oh no! No!no!no!no!no!no! No otra vez!

-Feliz día de san Valentín Su!-Aplaude las manos y las chicas dejan ver un gran letrero rosa con corazones que dice "Si quieres saber cuanto te quiero cuenta las estrellas que hay en el cielo...quieres ser mi novia?"

-y...q-que respondes Su?-se acerca a mi suplicante y sudoroso...

-yo-me interrumpe de golpe

-No!...aun no respondas...p-primero escucha esto-ay no!...tiene una guitarra!-Algo tengo que decir...-Esta empezando a cantar-mas no lo puedo ocultar...-canta espantoso...que vergüenza!-si no es mucho pedir...-esto no puede estar pasando-estas dispuesta a escuchaaar?...-se quedo esperando mi respuesta...

-...y-yo...- estoy a punto de explotar-no...

-q-que?

-No!...es que acaso no entiendes las indirectas?! No entiendes cuando me alejo e intento pasar desapercibida cuando estas cerca con tus boberías de que estamos destinados y demás?! CADA AÑO MÁS PATÉTICO E INSOPORTABLE! CADA AÑO MÁS GRANDE Y VERGONZOSA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE TE ME DECLARAS CREYENDO QUE TIENES ALGUNA POSIBILIDAD CONMIGO! Y...PUES SI NO ENTIENDES Indirectas ¡BIEN!... seré directa...TE ODIO! NO TE SOPORTO! ME EMPALAGAS Y ME DAN GANAS DE VOMITAR TUS DECLARACIONES E INTENTOS DE CONQUISTARME!RINDETE! NO TE QUIERO! ERES PATÉTICO!ALÉJATE DE MI KEN!-ya...lo solté...

-Y-yo...n-no...l-lo siento...n-no te volveré a molestar...

Me siento un poco mal por haber sido tan dura...pero...aunque suene cruel...no me molesta...y estoy agradecida de que al fin se termine...me voy feliz a casa...y con un poco de suerte..tal vez deje de molestarme por un buen rato después de esto...

Pov Ken

Para el toque final... me empujó "Eres patético y desagradable" Se dió la vuelta y se fue...Dios...eso...nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ella...ha sido...raro...p-porque no estoy llorando?...ah no espera...ahora si...las lágrimas comienzan a caer lentamente por mi rostro...estoy aqui... estático...viendo como se va...acaso...lo que dijo es verdad...soy...soy tan patético?...siempre me lo dicen todos pero...ella...ella me decía que no era cierto...que yo era...que era único y especial...pero...acaso era mentira?...si...seguro fue lástima...me tuvo lastima...soy PATÉTICO... inútil... horrible... Nadie me quiere...no soy bueno para nada...a mi padre le avergüenzo...y para mi mamá no soy más que una carga...pero ya no...ya se como puedo hacer felices a todos...ya no avergonzare a mi padre...no molestaré a Su...no incomodare a mis compañeros...no seré un humano llenando la tierra inútilmente...esta noche...le haré un favor al mundo...

...

 **Holi! espero que les guste! este era para un concurso en CDMA ...pero como era de esperarse no gane con tanta competencia :'v...es mi primer one-shot...amo escribir y leer sobre esto...no se porque...no es que sea emo ni nada de eso :v..es solo que me gusta describir y entender sentimientos tristes...raro...lose :v xD**

 **¿Un pequeño review :D/?**


End file.
